RWBY: The One with the Flaming Blue Eyes
by MyWolf1214
Summary: This is the journey of a boy, a boy with flaming blue eyes who was taking walking Vale one day and spotted a robbery at dust. He went over to stop it but then Red hooded girl cam flying out the window and what he didn't know that she'll be coming along his journey as they both stop the robbery and later meet someone that'll let them into beacon.
1. Meet the gang, TEAM LIME

TEAM LIME

Name: Elias Ainsworth

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Occupation: Student at Beacon Academy

Height: 5'11

Weight: 169 lbs.

Skin complexion: Normal

Facial features: dimples while smiling

Build: Fairly skinny and muscly but it doesn't show that much

Eyes: Flaming Blue Eyes

Hair: Medium length on top and short on the sides, messy, Dark Blue

Aura color: Blue

Personality: Can get a little bit of OCD when it comes to small things like when things are not evenly straightened out. A very hygienic person. Lazy but cannot be when ask to. Really nice and very chill even when fighting. Really out going with friends but when it comes to girls he can get a little nervous sometimes. Gets sacred at little things. Becomes a dork when it comes to video games, anime and or weapons. He really cares for others and will help them in times of need even if they don't ask for it. And most importantly he's a lover not a fighter

Apparel

-Head: Black frame glasses

-Overcoat: Blue Jacket with a hood, unzip

-Top: Black T-shirt

-Chest: N/A

-Arms: Blue and black gauntlets

-Wrists: Black gloves

-Sides: N/A

-Back: N/A

-Bottoms: Pants, half blue and half black

-Hips: Crossing belts

-Thighs: N/A

-Socks: Black

-Footwear: Blue and white sneakers

Weapon: A Sword that's dark blue with dark grey highlights with a long straight handle with leather griping that's black, no hand guard but does have a cross guard, and have four different types of modes. Mode one is a one-handed sword that's double edged. Mode two is dual wielding single edged swords, you take apart the long straight handle in half and place the second half next the first half and then pull apart the blade in half. Mode three is a javelin spear, the handle just extends into a staff like state as the blade stays the same. And finally, mode four is a scythe. (it works like Qrow's weapon when it turns into its scythe mode)

Semblance: Enhance or he like to call it "Kaioken". (its form dbz) Strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for a short period of time, 10 minutes to be exact and he's able to multiply it up to x10 but with each multiply he does, it cuts off a minute of the usage. So, if he was to use x10 it'll last for only a one minute but it also depends on his aura level. Those also a 50/50 chance of a thing call "Delayed Onset Aura disorder" happening, he'll won't be able to control his Aura and his muscle, nervous system goes unsync for a couple of days.

Strengths: Able to think quick during fights. Fast reflexes. Playing video games. Able to game for long sessions. Good at designing weapons. Really good luck. Sword play. Cleaning up fast and organizing stuff.

Weaknesses: Unable to think when any of his friends and/or love ones' lives are in in danger. Not good at studying and in school. Staying awake in class after a long gaming from the before. Not good at making weapons.

Likes: Clean stuff. Playing Video games. Dr. Pepper. Playing the guitar. Weapons. Any food that tastes good. Writing stories. Playing baseball. Doing old things. The coldness.

Dislikes: Dirty stuff pretty much anything that involves school work. Doing new thins. The heat. Any food that tastes bad. Any sport besides baseball and lastly bullies.

Name: Iris Rain

Race: Wolf Faunus

Trait: A very fluffy tail

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Occupation: student that beacon

Height: 5'3

Weight: 138 lbs.

Skin complexion: Normal

Facial features: Dimples while smiling

Build: skinny, yet slightly tone

Eyes: light blue

Hair: Dark pink, hair length little bit passes her shoulders

Aura color: Purple

Personality: Really shy with people she doesn't know or talk to at all. Really sweet person but she can fuck you up if you mess with her or her friends. Also, she's really quiet but not around her teammates, friends or family. Always do good in school, never really have any problems with anyone unless she doesn't like you and you had to upset her if she doesn't like you. Always up to do anything fun unless it's something stupid to do. Acts boyish sometimes but mostly grisly.

Apparel

-Head: saggy grey beanie

-Overcoat: blue zip up hoodie

-Top: Black t-shirt top

-Chest: light bullet vest

-Arms: N/A

-Wrists: A bracelet with a Shamrock charm

-Sides: N/A

-Back: N/A

-Bottoms: Black tore up skinny pants

-Hips: Four ammo pouches, two on each side

-Thighs: Combat knife on her left leg

-Socks: Black ankle socks

-Footwear: Black and white sneakers

Weapon: Lead Rainer. A short to mid-range black colored SMG that's have extended mags with the capability of using different types of dust rounds. A standard issue combat knife.

Semblance: Invisibility. She'll have to be calm before going invisible, if she's not calm she'll remain visible. It'll only last till her aura runs out or something hits her.

Strengths: Very stealthy. Has enhance hearing and smelling. good prediction. Able to move quickly around an area unnoticed. Getting into tight places with her smallness.

Weaknesses: hand to hand combat. long range battles. Opponents that's faster than her and that is also stealthy like her. Reaching stuff from high places like the top of the fridge that have a cookies jar.

Likes: Nice and quiet people. People that doesn't make fun of her height. People that gives or make her food. Nice and open views. The wilderness. Small cities. Draw people she sees. Listening to music, especially K-pop music. Any kind of meat that's not fish. Quiet places

Dislikes: Rude and loud peoples. Crowded areas. Large cities. Doing nothing. Heavy Metal music. Fish. People that ask her to draw them. People that make fun her or her friends. Getting or making food for herself and others. Loud places

Name: Logan Black

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Occupation: student at Beacon

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 200

Skin complexion: Peal

Facial features: A rosy-pink scar going across his nose

Build: very muscular but slim too

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Long black hair that he has tie up in the back going up

Aura color: Gray

Personality: Very laid back. The logic one of the group. Doesn't joke around when shit gets real and in result sometimes getting mad at his teammates for not taking serious situations serious. Care's about others a lot and love meeting new people. He MIGHT kill you if talk bad about his friends and or his partner. Always at the top of his classes.

Apparel

-Head: two white nose piercings on the right side

-Overcoat: Black leather jacket with a brown hood, that has light armor plating under and with button pockets on the chest and bottom sides

-Top: Black t-shirt with the words 'I hate blood'

-Chest: N/A

-Arms: Black leather bracers armor for his forearms and black dragon tattoo on his left arm at the top

-Wrists: A right black archer's glove

-Sides: N/A

-Back: N/A

-Bottoms: Blue jeans

-Hips: Black ammo pouches belt, two on each side

-Thighs: N/A

-Socks: White long socks

-Footwear: Black combat boots

Weapon: Long death. A collapsible bow that uses plasma arrows which forms when he brings the string back and to refill up on plasma, he must replace the plasma battery which is place in the handle of the bow. He has his batteries in his ammo pouches.

Semblance: Summoning. He can summon two wolf sprites to aid him in battle, that can defend him but the longer he has them summon, the more aura he uses.

Strengths: Able to lift anything. Long, medium, and close, range fighting. Able to live out in the wilderness with no problem, very stealthy. Hand to hand combat.

Weaknesses: Can't swim at all. He gets sick when he sees blood. Explosive users.

Likes: His partner. Working out. Meeting new people. Loves going to school and doing the work. People shorter then him. Good old water.

Dislikes: Anyone that disrespect him, his friends or partner. People that get on his nerves or others. Swearing. Blood. And racists.

Name: Mackenzie Flower

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Occupation: Student at Beacon

Height: 6'4

Weight: 178 lbs.

Skin complexion: Light

Facial features: A ton of freckles across the middle of her face

Build: Very muscular but slim

Eyes: Green

Hair: Short red cinnamon, also messy

Aura color: Orange

Personality: She's messy. Super lazy. Messes around a lot. Pretty much the clown of the team. Sometimes carefree. Over confident when fighting someone shorter than her. Even though she's not like the rest of the girls, she can the sweetest person you can ever talk to.

Apparel

-Head: N/A

-Overcoat: N/A

-Top: White t-shirt with a huge flower on her left side with petals falling down

-Chest: N/A

-Arms: Light armor gauntlets

-Wrists: A mechanical Watch on her left

-Sides: N/A

-Back: Hostler for her weapon

-Bottoms: Light blue jeans with hole here and there

-Hips: N/A

-Thighs: N/A

-Socks: A left pink short sock and a right black short sock

-Footwear: Low top black combat boots

Weapon: A enormous broadsword (like the buster sword). The blade is pure black with white highlights. The handled is cover in black leather. It also has two medium size holes in the middle of the blade to make it lighter.

Semblance: Auto Defense Shield. Her semblance only activates when she losses a certain amount of her aura. A shield appears all over body, it only last till she recovers some her aura back or when someone completely take out the shield.

Strengths: She's fast. Tall so she's able to reach tall places to get the stuff like the cookie jar on top of the fridge. A great speaker.

Weaknesses: She doesn't have that good of reflexes. Not able to fit small places. Doesn't know when to stop talking. Plays around too much. Unable to play attention in class. And she's sometimes carefree

Likes: sleeping pretty much anywhere. Big cities. Very active people and places. Anything that can feel her up. Likes soda a lot. Her friends. And smashing things with her buster sword.

Dislikes: being awake when she can be sleeping. Small cities. Non- active people and cities. Anything that gets in the way of her food. Hates water. And people who hurts her friends.


	2. Chapter 1 - Ruby Rose

What is up my peeps! we are back in business! ye bois! Sorry about my cringiness but the first chapter is here and i really hope you like it. Also please go check out my friend's profile over at her name is Dylan Fox. She's my editor, she also edit this chapter and probably gonna edit all of my chapter from now on. (If she wants to.) That's Dylan Fox on . i hope you all have a wonderful day! ^~^

It was a young and blissful night in Vale. Citizens were hurrying about, doing whatever it is they do at such a late hour. A group of seven men strolled down the streets like they owned it. The one in front was stood out from the rest: his dark green eyes were fierce, orange hair sweeping over the right, with eyeliner that would make any beauty guru jealous. He was dressed in a red-lined, white suit with black trousers and shoes. A grey scarf was tied around his neck, knotted at the front. He carried a cane in his gloved hands, and a bowler hat sat atop his head, a feather tucked into its band.

"Shit, it's Roman Torchwick!" a boy yelled, just loud enough for the people around him to hear. They all looked to see Roman leading his posse down the street, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

They walked 'round the corner, and spotted a Dust shop titled 'From Dust Till Dawn'. The criminal was relieved it was open – much less hassle and unwanted attention that way. "Finally," he uttered as he lit his cigar. The posse advanced to the elderly shopkeeper behind the counter; beads of sweat dripped down the old man's forehead.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman said nonchalantly. One of his minions pulled out a handgun and pointed the barrel directly at the old man.

He lifted his arms in surrender. "P-Please, just take my lien and leave!" he stammered.

"Shh," Roman cooed, "calm down, we're not here for your money." He looked to the left. "Grab the Dust," he ordered his henchmen. One of his men placed a case on top of the glass countertop and opened it to reveal ten empty Dust containers. Each of the men took one, and five of them went to relieve the different types of Dust from their dispensers. The sixth put a different case on the counter, replacing the previous one.

"Crystals," he cryptically commanded. "Burn, uncut." The elderly cashier pulled out the Burn Dust crystal, and handed it to the man, who then gave it to Roman who inspected it. The minion then proceeded to gather Dust from the other side of the store. That was until he heard faint music.

Looking up, he saw a small girl with her head covered in a red hood and red headphones with a rose emblem on the speakers. He snarled and drew his sword. "Alright, kid," he growled, "put your hands where I can see 'em." However, the girl could not hear him, a guitar riff blasting into her ears and immersed in an article about weapons. "Hey, I said hands in the air!" He advanced towards the figure, forcibly spinning her to face him, her hood falling. "You got a death wish or somethin'?" he asked her.

"Huh?" the girl squeaked. She had cropped, black hair with impossible hits of crimson, and her eyes were a beautiful silver. The man motioned for her to remove her headphones, and she complied. "Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air, now!" the man boomed.

"Are you...robbing me?" the girl questioned casually.

"Yes!"

The girl paused a moment, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Oh," she replied mockingly. She threw a grin his way and booted him towards the front of the store, where he crashed into several Dust canisters.

Roman, who was still analysing the Dust crystal, motioned to another of his men. The man nodded and ran up to the hooded girl, pointing his gun at her and calling out, "freeze!"

A young boy, with a bag in hand and sword on back, was walking through the streets of Vale; he looked up to reveal that he had flaming, blue eyes.

"Okay, let's see what's left on the list," he said to himself, fishing out a small piece of paper from his pocket. "I got that, got that, and that," he ticked off until he reached the last item on his list. "One Burn Dust crystal, uncut." He pocketed the list and checked the time. "Is there really a Dust shop open this late?" He looked around frantically, trying to find a Dust shop. Spotting an elderly man sweeping the streets in front of a store, he strolled up to ask to him, saying, "yo, old man."

The old man was not happy. "Who are you calling old, kid?" he spat angrily.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry," he informed. "Do you know if there's a Dust shop that's still open around here?" The old man sighed, still mildly irritated.

"There's one open around the corner." He pointed in the direction; the boy said his thanks and followed the old man's extended finger.

"There it is," the boy told himself. He peered into the window, trying to see the prices, silently hoping the Dust he was looking for was cheap. He leaned in closer to get a good look just as something flew from the window, glass shattering everywhere. Luckily, he managed to duck just in time with his impeccably quick reflexes. "What the hell was that?!" He searched for the projectile, only to find that it was a red hooded girl, surrounded by men donned in black suits and sunglasses. The boy watched the girl as she took out some kind of weapon latched to her behind; his eyes grew wide with awe as he watched it transform into a magnificent scythe, an entire foot higher than the girl wielding it. She flashed the obvious leader of the gang a cocky smile and spun her weapon around herself expertly and dug the tip of the blade into the ground. "Don't see that every day," the boy said to himself, looking on in utter amazement.

"Okay," Roman said longingly, looking over to his men. "Get her," he demanded. Two men emerged from the door, rather than the already broken window, and darted towards the girl. Thinking fast, the boy unsheathed his sword and sliced it at one of them, spin-kicking the other in the stomach, knocking them both to the ground in one swift movement. He stood with his sword in defence mode, ready for another attack, narrowing his eyes at Roman.

The criminal laughed mockingly. "Looks like we got Blue, as well!" Two other men came from inside the store, helping their comrades to their feet.

"You take the left and I take the right," the boy told the girl beside him; she nodded her head and they began their attack. Two charged at Red, and she dealt with them quickly, twirling like a whirlwind, rose petals appearing as she dodged with immense speed. Blue watched in admiration at the young girl's fighting style as he waited for his opponents to approach him.

Before they were able to strike him, Blue slashed his sword upwards on the first and decked him in the nose, knocking him out immediately, ducking to dodge the attack of his next opponent. The boy spun to face him, pointing the pommel of his weapon under his enemy's chin. Before long, it extended outwards from the guard and whacked him the face. The minion flipped backwards and crashed to the ground not far from Roman's feet, unconscious.

"You were worth every cent," he said sarcastically, "truly you were." He removed the cigar from his mouth. "Well, Red, Blue, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He dropped the cigar to the ground, putting it out with the base of his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around," he continued, pointing his cane at the two strangers, the end propping up to reveal a circular target screen, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." A shot rang in their ears, and Blue leaped in front of Red, taking the shot to his shoulder.

"Fuck!" he cried out, Red running to his side.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was laced with concern.

The boy shot a smile up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." He rose to his feet and bounced on the spot, signalling that he had no damage. "See? But where did that guy go?" They both looked around, until Red spotted him climbing a ladder to reach a roof on the other side of the street.

"There he is!" she called out, pointing up at him.

"Let's get him!" Blue ran to chase him up the ladder, but Red had other plans. She called for him to wait, but he didn't listen, already ascending.

"You okay if we go after him?" Red asked the store clerk as he stepped out to see what was happening. He nodded his confirmation, and Red shot a round of Dust at the ground, launching her into the air, grabbing Blue by the collar of his jacket as she passed him, Blue screaming all the way up.

Red landed gracefully on the rooftop, whereas Blue stumbled slightly. "Thanks for the lift," he told her, straightening out his jacket.

"You're welcome," Red replied, her eyes locked on Roman. "Hey!" Roman stopped his escape.

"Persistent," he growled, not turning to face them. Red and Blue crept closer to him, readying their weapons for a sneak attack, when suddenly, an airship rose from behind the building, the wind whipping through their clothes and hair. A light shone into Red and Blue's eyes; they squinted just in time to see Roman leaping into the ship. "End of the line, Red and Blue!" He pulled out the Burn Dust crystal from his interrupted robbery.

"Hey, that's the crystal I'm looking for!" Blue cried ecstatically, but his smile immediately disappeared when he saw Roman toss the red Dust crystal towards them. As soon as it landed by their feet, Roman shot at it, a cloud of Burn Dust enveloping the two. Roman laughed manically, but it was soon cut short as an unexpected guest showed up to crash their party.

"Are we dead?" Blue breathed, slowly opening his eyes to see a tall woman had blocked the attack and shielded them from any damage, a giant purple glyph hovering in front of her hand.

Blue and Red stared up at the Huntress in awe. Pushing up her glasses and with a flick of her wrist, sparks flew from her whip, colliding with the departing airship, knocking it off balance. Even Roman failed to find his footing with it swaying about uncontrollably.

He eventually made it to the cockpit. "We got a Huntress!" he said gruffly to the mysterious woman who was piloting the ship. She got up from the seat and headed towards the back, Roman taking over the controls. The Huntress cast a dark thunder cloud above the airship, much to Roman's confusion and dismay. Looking out the window above him, he saw shards of thick ice raining down onto the ship's hood and through the glass, just missing Roman's head.

The mystery woman stepped out into the hanger, her dress's golden accents glowing. The Huntress narrowed her eyes at her, ready for anything. Flames wrapped around the woman's hands, and she shot a fire ball directly at the Huntress, which was blocked with ease. The ground beneath the Huntress's feet began to glow, and erupted like a volcano. Luckily, the Huntress flipped backwards, manipulating the debris from the explosion into a giant spear. As it charged towards the woman in the hanger, she shot fire ball after fire ball, only to have it reassemble and continue its path to destruction. Roman tilted to airship, the spear skimming and grazing the top of it, the mystery woman almost toppling out of the hanger. The Huntress split the spear into three streaks, allowing them to swoop back to face the woman. An orange symbol appeared around the mysterious lady and, sweeping her arms out, she blasted the spear into nothingness.

Watching it all disintegrate, Red transformed her scythe into a gun and shot round after round at the woman in the hanger, but it was futile; she blocked every attack with just the palm of her hand. More symbols appeared in an arc, surrounding the three of them. Red and Blue got swept off their feet by an invisible force, and dodged the attack, along with the Huntress, before they got blown to pieces. The Huntress and mystery woman locked eyes as the hanger door closed, the airship zooming off into the night. Red and Blue dusted off their clothes as they rose to their feet.

"Well, there they go," Blue snarled, venom in his words.

"You're a Huntress," Red awed, and the Huntress slowly turned to face them for the first time that night, the frown never leaving her features. A huge smile split Red's face from ear to ear. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Red and Blue were brought in for interrogation. The Huntress, who they soon discovered was named Glynda, paced around them and the table they sat at. They looked down at their feet while being lectured.

"I hope you realise that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, Children," she told them. "You two put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Red and Blue protested simultaneously; they glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, cheeks tinted red.

"If it was up to me," Glynda continued, ignoring the outburst, "you'd be sent home with a pat on the back." Red and Blue gave the Huntress and open-mouthed, proud smile. "And a slap on the wrist." Glynda slapped her whip on the tabletop, caused Red to squeak and jump back in her seat. Blue simply poked her tongue out at her childishly. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you," Glynda said grudgingly, clearly not liking these two children one bit.

Glynda stepped away from the door she had stopped at, and in walked a tall man, carrying a plate of cookies and a mug of what was presumably coffee. He looked as though he was middle-aged, the glasses on his nose small and shaded. A purple jewelled, cross-shaped pin was placed in the middle of his Irish green cowl. He wore a black suit jacket, with a buttoned vest underneath, and beneath that, a plain green dress-shirt. His legs were dressed in deep green trousers and on his feet, just regular black shoes. He also carried with him a cane.

"Ruby Rose and Elias Ainsworth," he said to the children in front of him. He bent over to get a good look at Ruby's face. "You... have silver eyes," he commented. Ruby hummed, confused as to why he would point out such an obvious fact. The man then gave the same treatment to Elias, who was parked silently beside Ruby. "And you... have flaming blue eyes."

"Thank you, I get that a lot," Elias replied awkwardly, not knowing were this conversation was going. "From my moms, mostly," he grumbled under his breath.

"So," the man said, standing up straight, "where did you learn to do this?" He nodded towards the video that Glynda was playing behind him, displaying Ruby's fight with Roman's henchmen.

"S-Signal Academy," she stammered, her statement phrased as a question to anyone's ears.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man asked incredulously.

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby corrected him.

"I see." The man placed the plate of cookies in front of Ruby and Elias with a small clatter.

Looking at the plate suspiciously, Ruby slowly lifted a cookie to her lips, and ate it in one swift bite. Immediately deciding that it was the single most delicious thing to grace her lips, she shovelled more and more cookies into her mouth. Elias was impressed and huffed a small laugh.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before," the man said, reminiscing. "A dusty old crow."

"Mm!" Ruby spoke through her cookie-filled mouth. "Thash muh unkull."

"Please swallow," Elias scolded, slightly embarrassed to be seen with her.

Thankfully, Ruby complied. "Sorry," she apologised, "that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing." The man took a sip of his coffee, waiting for the small girl to continue. "And now I'm all like haawaah, witchaah!" Elias stifled his laughter as he watched Ruby karate chop thin air.

"So I've noticed," the man said, not even cracking a smile that the girl's antics. "What about you, Elias?" He turned to the boy sitting beside Ruby. "Where did _you_ learn this?" Elias smiled lightly to himself as he watched himself kick Roman's minions' butts on the small screen Glynda was holding up.

"My master-slash-stepmom taught me when I was about five after she took me in, when my real mom died." Elias' face fall as he remembered what little he knew of his birth mother.

Ruby placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and smiled solemnly at him. "I lost my mom when I was young, too," she told him. All Elias could do was attempt to smile back at her.

"I'm sorry for both of your losses," the man apologised, not a single trace of sympathy in his voice, placing his mug of coffee on the table between them. He turned to Ruby once more. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" he inquired.

"Well, I want to be a Huntress," Ruby responded immediately; the man sat in the chair opposite.

"You want to slay monsters?" he asked her incredulously.

"Yeah," she said. "I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and I'm gonna apply to Beacon." Ruby couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress, 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'hey, I might as well make a career out of it'. I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, _gosh_ , yanno!" Ruby looked at them all expectedly, as if waiting for them to comprehend what in the world she had just said.

The man, again, was not amused. "And you, Elias – do you also want to become Huntsman to protect people like Ruby, or is another goal in which you posses?" He leaned his chin against his linked knuckles as he watched the boy's face light up.

"I don't mind if I don't become a Huntsman or not," Elias responded. "My goal is to beat the world's best swordsman – or woman – so _I_ can become the world's greatest swordsman!" he said triumphantly, his eyes burning with undeniable passion and determination. The man smiled fondly at his ambitious answer. Ruby, on the other hand, was dumbfounded by such a reply.

"I admire your goals and ambitions," the man spoke, taking a long sip from his mug. "Do you know who I am?" he questioned them out of the blue.

"You're Professor Ozpin," Ruby informed the man of his name immediately.

"You're the headmaster at Beacon," Elias added on soon after.

There was a short pause.

"Hello," Ozpin said, his voice lifting into something much more easy-going.

"Nice to meet you," Elias and Ruby replied together, just as politely. They looked at each other, embarrassed that they had spoken at the same time again.

Ozpin placed his hands on the table. "You want to come to my school?" he asked them. Ruby simply smiled at him.

"More than anything," she said dreamily, thinking of all the fun adventures she'd have, all the people she'd meet, and most importantly, all the monsters she'd slaughter.

"And you, Elias?"

Elias' face split into a huge grin. "Will I be able to face strong opponents?" Ozpin chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps not at first, but during the Vytal Tournament, there'd be some fierce competition, because the winner of the last tournament is a extremely talented swordsman." Ozpin shot him a smile, and the grin on Elias' face grew wider with each word he spoke.

He bounced in his seat. "Really?" he said, his voice a higher pitch, almost matching Ruby's. "Now I _really_ gotta join so I can win!"

Ozpin chuckled once again, pleased to gain such wondrous students. He glanced over at Glynda, who was standing beside him. The Huntress simply scoffed and shook her head exasperatedly. "Welcome to Beacon Academy," Ozpin said, ignoring the silent advice of his colleague. Ruby and Elias turned to face each other, irrefutable joy oozing from every pore of their being. "You may now leave," Ozpin told them, drinking the last of his coffee.

The two new students stood and bowed unnecessarily, walking single-file from the small, dark room, and into to the nightlife of Vale.

"Shit, look at the time," Elias said, noticing that it was now 1:00am from a large, laminated clock plastered to a nearby building. Ruby yawned into her palm subtly. "Want me to walk you home?" Elias asked her, deciding it was the best option – he didn't want a young girl wandering the streets alone, even if she did know how to handle herself if a dire situation arose.

"I'm good," Ruby answered, "but thanks for offering. Have a nice night!" She tossed him a cheerful wave, speeding in the opposite direction to Elias' destination.

"I'll see you at school!" Elias yelled after her, hoping against hope that she'd hear, noting the rose petals falling to the pavement. He smiled contently to himself before snapping out of his daze. "C'mon, Elias, you only just met her," he scolded himself, shaking his head, ridding of any blooming thoughts. "Don't be a creeper."

Ruby's face had a similar smile as she sped her way through the streets of Vale. "His weapon is so cool!" she gushed. "And he fights really well, too. Not to mention he's super cute." She suddenly skidded to a stop, nearly slamming into a late-night cyclist. She slapped her cheeks, which were almost as red as her cape. "What in the name of Remnant am I _thinking_?"

"I'm home!" Elias yelled into his house, kicking off his shoes. Sneaking was futile; his moms knew everything. He poked his head 'round the corner to a woman lounging on the couch, watching late night television.

"Hey, Elias! Why are you so late?" the woman asked him.

"Hi, Mom," Elias replied, smiling brightly before inhaling deeply. "I was on my way to pick up your Dust, but the Dust shop I went to was being robbed by some jerk called Roman, so me and this girl had to stop him, then this Huntress came out of nowhere to help us but the bad guys still got away, and the Huntress took us in for questioning and it turns out Ozpin – yanno, the guy that runs Beacon – wanted to ask the questions, and he asked me and the girl if we wanted to join his school and _of course_ we said yes, so tonight, I have to pack because I leave tomorrow to start my new life as a Huntsman-in-Training." He took a deep breath, trying to regulate his oxygen intake.

"So," his Mom said longingly, trying to decipher her son's explanation, "you didn't get my Dust?" she finally asked.

"No, Mom, that Roman guy blew it up."

Elias' mother sighed. "I'll get one when I go into Vale." She shot her on a warm smile. "Congrats on getting into Beacon, by the way." Elias rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Thanks, Mom." A thought suddenly slapped him in the face. "Where's Mama?" He tried searching for her under the couch cushions.

His mom laughed at him. "She's asleep already, silly," she informed him, ruffling his hair and flipping to a different channel.

"Oh." Elias carefully fixed the cushions, feeling incredibly stupid. "I'm gonna go pack now," he said, deciding it was best to get out of his mom's hair. He trotted to the steps before stopping himself. "Sorry for worrying you and Mama." His mother leaned her neck on the back of the couch and smiled at him.

"It's okay, Baby-Boy." She bared her teeth at him, watching the growing blush rise in his cheeks; she knew how much calling him that embarrasses him.

Without saying another word, Elias made his way to his bedroom to begin packing. After an hour, he was finally finished. He leapt stomach first onto his suitcase in an attempt to close it, and zipped it shut. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he took a long, steamy shower before finally getting into his bed.

"I wonder if I'll meet Ruby again?" He snorted at his own ridiculous question. "Probably." Elias closed his eyes, his last thought of the night being of a certain red-caped girl.

Elias stood in the airship to Beacon, looking around to see if he knew anyone. He frowned and sighed when he didn't recognise a single person. That was until he heard a high-pitched squeak.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" he heard someone say. His curiosity getting the better of him, he turned to see Ruby's face in a head of a blonde hair. "This is the best day ever!" the blonde woman celebrated, lifting Ruby an inch off the ground.

"Thank goodness, someone I know," Elias mumbled to himself, making his way over to the two women.

"Please stop," Ruby strained, struggling to breathe through her sister's bear hug.

The tall woman carefully released Ruby. "But I'm so proud of you!" she gushed, bouncing on the spot, trying to contain her excitement.

"Really, sis, it was nothing," Ruby told her, slightly exasperated by her sister's bubbly demeanour.

"What do you mean?" she asked incredulously. "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

Ruby sighed. "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees," she said, her sister just smiling at her like she'd already won the argument. "I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

The blonde was about to say something, but was interrupted by Elias' smiling face. "Hey, Ruby!" he said as he approached them.

It took Ruby a moment to realise who he was. "Oh, hi, Elias!" She waved and smiled in his direction, missing the grin forming on her sister's face.

"Hey, Rubes," she cooed, slipping her arm over Ruby's shoulders, "you know this cutie?" She winked at Elias, who immediately blushed.

"Yaaang!" Ruby complained as Yang doubled over with laughter. Elias looked down at his shoes and thanked her for the compliment, unable to look her in eye. "Please ignore my sister, she plays around too much sometimes... all the time," Ruby corrected herself.

Elias lifted his head and smiled directly at Ruby, his embarrassment disappearing. "Nah, it's fine," he reassured. "Wait, _sister_?" he asked incredulously, confused as he looked the two girls over. "But you don't–"

"We have different moms," Yang cut in, beaming at him.

"Oh, that makes sense," Elias said quietly to himself, receiving a nod from the sisters. A projection then came on a nearby window, capturing the trio's attention; a news report was playing, a woman talking about the criminal known as Roman Torchwick, stealing huge amounts of Dust in the last week.

The news went on to bring about the latest on the Faunus Civil Rights protest – and the White Fang – before it was cut off and a blonde woman replaced the newscast.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" she announced.

"Who's that?" Yang asked, more to herself than anybody else.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," she informed them.

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy," she told the new students. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Without another word, the hologram of Glynda disappeared, leaving the students to rush towards the windows of the airship.

" _Wow_ ," Ruby whispered loudly in awe. "Look, you can see Signal from up here!" she gushed, pressing her face to the glass, amazed by the view. "I guess home isn't too far, after all," she said softly as Yang came up beside her, draping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Beacon's our home now," she told her sister; Elias couldn't help but smile at their interaction. Beside them, a tall, blond boy edged away from the window, a hand to his mouth, stumbling around in search for something to empty his stomach into. "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang mused.

Elias' face contorted into one of disgust. "Let's just hope he doesn't puke on us," he said, causing the two women beside him to laugh.

"It _was_ a nice moment while it lasted," said Ruby, sniggering slightly.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet," Yang spoke up, deciding to change the subject, eager to make new friends.

"I hope they're better then Vomit Boy," Elias grumbled to himself, shaking the image of throw up from his head.

"He probably has motion sickness," Ruby said in attempt to defend the tall boy, before she noticed a splotch of yellowish-green gloop on her sister's boot. "Ew, Yang, gross – you have puke on your shoe!" she warned, backing away slowly as if she'd come across a pack of sleeping Grimm.

Elias laughed at the sisters, Yang chanting the word 'gross' as she tried to wipe the sick off on Ruby's leg, all the while the petit girl screaming for her to 'get away!'. On the far side of the ship, a tall boy watched them, a bow strapped to his back. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a foot propped up on the wall behind him.

He cracked a smile.

THE END OF CHAPTER 1 - RUBY ROSE

Thank god! Its completed now onto the next chapter! See you all again soon! ^~^


End file.
